


maybe in your dreams

by thetrashlord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashlord/pseuds/thetrashlord
Summary: As Theo begins to crave normalcy and happiness, Liam seeks to understand the motivations and changes in the boy who he finds himself forming an unlikely friendship with.Set directly after the events of season 6b, Liam offers to let Theo stay with him. As they spend more time together, the two of them grow closer and feelings start to emerge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this first chapter :)
> 
> due to my busy schedule and general lack of follow through, i actually decided to finish this entire fic before posting the first chapter (which was probably a good idea, seeing as i started writing this in october last year oops... and yeah it's not at all long enough to justify that)  
> i was originally going to post it all in one long 20k word chapter, but i figured i'd break it up a bit and post a new chapter every couple of days.  
> i think it’ll read best that way (even though it means some of the chapters will be kinda shorter than i would've liked) so bear with me

Theo let go of Gabe’s hand and rose to his feet. He turned slowly, eyes landing on Liam. The younger boy was looking him with a stunned awe, along with something else that Theo couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Theo didn’t say anything, still processing everything that had happened, slowly reaching to wipe a tear from his own cheek in a state of dazed confusion. Liam walked towards him and wrapped the older boy in his arms and Theo sagged, clinging onto him. Liam held him tightly for a lingering moment, before slowly pulling back. One hand remained on Theo’s shoulder, grounding him - like Liam was the only thing still keeping him upright.

It was only when they heard Monroe’s voice coming from the walkie-talkie that they snapped out of it.

Liam knelt to pick it up, telling Monroe that she had lost, whilst Theo still just stood and watched in stunned silence.

Theo’s eyes flickered to Mason, Corey and Melissa. Mason stared back at Theo and looked like he wanted to say something, before turning instead to Liam.

“Hey, you guys should go home, heal up and rest. We’ll check on Scott, okay?” said Mason.

Liam nodded, eyes flickering to Theo before looking over to Melissa.

She shot a look of thanks to Mason and Corey, before turning to Liam and Theo after the others left.

“I should probably take a look at those bullet wounds,” she said.

Liam had almost forgotten about the bullets, and from the look on Theo’s face, he had too. He winced, suddenly acutely aware of how much pain he was actually in.

Melissa checked their wounds, making sure there were no bullet fragments that would prevent their healing, before leaving to check on Agent McCall and the Sheriff.

Theo was still scarily quiet; Liam had never seen him like this before.

Liam turned to Theo, asking softly “Are you going to be okay? Do you have somewhere to stay?”

“I… I’ve been sleeping in my car. I’ll be fine, I’ll just…” Theo trailed off.

Liam took a moment to consider, but he already knew what he was about to say.

“-Come back with me,” he said. “You can stay at my house for a while.”

Theo didn’t have it in him to protest, simply nodding, murmuring a faint whisper of thanks, and trailing after Liam when he gestured to follow him.

They didn’t speak on the way to Liam’s house, neither one knowing what to stay.

Liam did check his phone almost obsessively though, and each time Theo asked the silent question, Liam simply shook his head to indicate that there was nothing – no news from anyone yet.

Liam didn’t relax until they got to his house, where he finally received a text from Scott– everything was okay. Everyone was alive.

“They’re okay,” he breathed, and Theo visibly relaxed.

Liam noticed he was still quiet, and he supposed that was to be expected. Theo had taken Gabe’s pain. He cared. He had watched Gabe die, and he had felt something; of course that was still affecting him.

Liam handed Theo a towel and some clean clothes, wordlessly gesturing towards the shower.

Theo gave him a small nod of thanks, and Liam heated up some leftover pizza for them to eat whilst Theo showered.

The sound of the shower in the other room was oddly calming, and Liam allowed himself to finally relax – to stop and process everything that had happened. After all, it’d been a pretty overwhelming day. He thought he would be happier now that everything was over – for the moment, at least – but all he felt was relief. It didn’t feel like a victory he should celebrate – how could he when so many people had suffered for them to get to this point? And yet… he would finally be able to relax, to know that he and the people he cared about were safe. Sure, he was overwhelmed to the point of an absolute numbness, but he allowed himself a small smile. _They had done it. They had won._

His thoughts were somewhat distracted when he heard a muffled sound coming from the bathroom that sounded distinctly of a sob. Liam swallowed. It was somehow both endearing and heartbreaking to have finally seen this other side of Theo. Seeing someone that was usually so confident and strong be so affected by everything was quite jarring. Upon hearing the same sound again, Liam decided he would never bring it up to Theo – he already felt like he was intruding. It did, however, cement in his mind that somewhere along the line, he really had started to care about Theo.

Upon hearing a shuffling and the creak of a door opening, Liam collected himself, looking over to where he knew the other boy would be. Liam’s chest tightened when he saw the tell-tale redness of Theo’s eyes when he stepped out of the bathroom. Liam wondered when he had started to see the older boy so differently. Theo Raeken was standing outside his bathroom in sweatpants and a t-shirt, _Liam’s sweatpants and t-shirt._ Theo had trusted him… Theo had just been mourning the loss of a person he had had barely even known, and somehow, it didn’t feel strange that Liam wanted to be there for him; in fact, it felt oddly _right._

Liam supposed it made sense; recent events had been quite the bonding experience, after all. He just hadn’t let himself admit it until now.

Liam offered him a small smile and felt that same tightening in his chest when Theo returned the smile, almost shyly.

Liam refused to think about what that meant.

Instead, he offered Theo the pizza, turning on the television so that the other boy had something to do whilst Liam showered.

By the time Liam returned, Theo was fast asleep on the couch. He was curled up on his side, and his hair was strewn across his face. Liam couldn’t help but stare. He looked so… _peaceful._

Liam’s throat constricted upon seeing the sleeping boy, and he couldn’t quite pinpoint why. He supposed he never expected to be so impacted by Theo’s sudden display of vulnerability, especially knowing that Theo had trusted Liam to see this part of himself, to look after him. Liam would be lying if he said that didn’t mean anything to him. Over the past few months… over the past twenty-four hours, Liam had finally begun to see the side of Theo that he had never thought existed – the part of him that was so, so very _human_.

It struck Liam how beautiful the other boy was - and he most certainly refused to think about what that meant.

 

* * *

 

 

When Theo woke up the next morning it took a second for him to remember where he was. He was still on the couch – he must have dozed off whilst watching TV.

Someone had wrapped a blanket around him whilst he slept, and Theo smiled when he realized who it must have been. Liam never ceased to amaze him.

He got up slowly, not knowing what time it was or whether anyone else was around.

He walked from room to room, figuring out where everything was, and smiling when he saw all the photos of Liam everywhere. He had made a cute kid. He also made a cute teenager, but that was beside the point.

When he found the kitchen, he was faced with Liam's parents, staring back at him. Theo froze. He thought they would be confused, but Mrs Geyer’s face immediately broke into a smile.

“Theo,” she said in recognition, “Liam told us about you.”

Theo didn’t know what to say, stuttering, “Right. Yeah, I’m sorry for intruding, I don’t want to be a –“

“Don’t worry, you’re welcome to stay with us for a while,” Dr Geyer cut him off, “You’re a friend of Liam’s, after all.”

Theo felt a rush of gratitude. He wasn’t sure anyone had ever been so… _nice_ to him. He wondered if they would be quite so nice if they knew how complex his and Liam's relationship was... if they knew exactly what Theo had put their son through over the past year.

“Thank you,” he replied sincerely.

“It’s no problem,” Dr. Geyer smiled. “Look, I’m sorry to cut the conversation short, but we’re both running late for work after what happened last night – we’d better head off.”

“Okay. See you then… Right, I should…”

Theo trailed off. He didn’t know what he should do.

Mrs Geyer patted him on the shoulder as they left.

“Liam’s in his room,” she suggested, “He woke up a little while ago.”

Theo nodded in thanks.

He wasn’t sure when he’d come to trust the younger boy – feel safe with him – but somehow, just knowing that Liam was there immediately put Theo at ease. There were very few things that Theo knew for sure… after all, he didn’t really know what to do with himself without the dread doctors breathing down his neck. He just wanted to live his life, and he knew that when he was with Liam, everything felt _normal_ – in the best way possible. He supposed that was what having an actual, genuine friend was like.

When Theo found what he guessed must be Liam’s room, he heard a sound coming from inside. He could hear the younger boy strumming a simple tune on his guitar. Theo didn’t even know Liam played the guitar… _but, why would he?_ It wasn’t like he knew the other boy all that well. In many ways, they knew each other to the core, but there were so many little facts and details that they had no idea about.

Liam was humming along to the song as he played, and although the song was rather sad, Theo couldn’t help but smile.

The sound stopped for a second.

“You know I can hear you out there, right?” Liam's tone wasn't accusing, but surprisingly soft instead.

Theo winced, pushing the door open and hovering in the entrance.

Liam was sat on his bed, guitar in hand as his eyes flickered up to meet Theo’s.

“I’ll… I’ll just...” said Theo awkwardly, turning to leave.

“It’s okay,” Liam replied, a small smile on his face.

Theo nodded and tentatively stepped forwards into the room. Liam strummed distractedly at his guitar, before standing to put it away.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” asked Theo.

Liam shrugged, “Technically? Yeah... but I think I’ll be taking the rest of the week off.”

Theo supposed normal life seemed pretty insignificant in comparison all the supernatural shit they’d been dealing with.

“...Fair enough."

Liam could tell Theo was uncomfortable, and it dawned on him that they'd never really talked that much - not like this anyway, not in an everyday conversation about something as mundane as school.

“How are you feeling?” He rested the instrument back on its stand as he spoke, before turning and allowing Theo to see the sincere concern in his eyes.

Theo swallowed, thinking back to everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

“Alright, all things considered,” he replied, nonchalant.

Liam's brows together in clear disbelief. He didn’t say anything though, which Theo was grateful for.

Instead, Liam shrugged, “Okay… Have you eaten yet? I know I could do with some breakfast about now.”

Theo chuckled, all of a sudden acutely aware of just how hungry he really was.

“Breakfast would be great. Thanks.”

And that was how Liam found himself in his kitchen, making pancakes with Theo Raeken, _of all people_. If Liam was being honest, the strangest thing about it was how normal it felt.

Both were still pretty shaken – on edge from the previous day. Liam was visibly anxious, struggling not to pick up his phone every two seconds to check for updates, and it was clear that Theo’s mind was still stuck in recent events. Everything had changed. Neither knew what to expect for the future anymore – not that either particularly wanted to think about it anyway. They had each other’s company to distract them from everything, and for now, that was enough.

Liam was surprised to find himself laughing and smiling as Theo joked and teased. The older boy was regaining his former sense of confidence – or a mask of it at least. It hit Liam that he really did like Theo, as a person, as a friend, as a general presence in his life… now that he was less murdery at least. He enjoyed spending time with the older boy. He really could be himself around Theo… After all, there was no use hiding from someone that could see right through him.

They were both covered in flour and syrup, but neither found it in them to care.

Liam laughed at the look of sheer horror on Theo’s face when he started pouring out the last of the batter into the pan.

“Christ Dunbar… And I thought I was hungry. How the hell are you still eating?”

“I’m a growing boy,” Liam defended.

“Dude, you’re lucky you play lacrosse,” Theo said in mild awe, eyes lingering on the younger boy’s muscular frame.

“That’s coming from Mr ‘I drown my pancakes in so much syrup it’s miracle I'm not severely overweight yet,” Liam retorted.

“I work out,” Theo replied, an easy grin on his face, “Also there’s the whole werewolf/werecoyote/chimera thing. That helps.”

Liam rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the almost-cooked pancake in the pan – which, to Liam’s utmost horror, Theo reached for and slid onto his own plate.

“Hey! What happened to ‘how the hell are you still eating’?”

Theo shrugged, “You just reminded me why I can eat however much I like… Besides, I’m the guest… That’s how this works right?”

“I hate you,” said Liam drily, “I’ve never stopped hating you – I hope you know that.”

“Sure you do,” replied Theo, pointedly ignoring Liam’s wince as he poured syrup on the pancake - an admittedly obscene amount, even by Theo’s standards.

“You’re the worst.”

Theo supposed it went to show how far they had come over the last few days when it didn't even occur to him to take offence. Instead, he was able to smile sweetly, before pretending to be too engrossed in the act of eating his pancake to give Liam a proper response. This elicited a weary smile from the younger boy – a smile that held an unmistakable hint of affection.

Theo felt a leap in his stomach and a warmth in his chest that he had never felt before, and he immediately decided it was a feeling he liked.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo joins Liam in a meeting with the pack and not everyone is happy with his presence.

It was later that day when they were called to meet with the rest of the pack at the animal clinic – well, Liam was, and he dragged Theo along with him.

Theo hadn’t been overly enthusiastic.

“They hate me,” He had argued.

Liam just rolled his eyes, “They don’t hate you.”

When Theo merely raised his eyebrows in response, Liam gave in, “Okay, maybe a little bit... But you helped us, and you saved my life. You should be there.”

“I doubt Scott will agree. Or Stiles. Or Malia. Or – “

“Well they’ll just have to deal with it,” Liam had insisted, eliciting a laugh from Theo.

“Mmm, I love it when you go all assertive.”

All of a sudden, Liam's throat constricted and his chest felt heavy - which he pointedly ignored. Theo just seemed to have that effect on him sometimes. It didn't have to mean anything.

“Fuck off,” He shook his head ruefully, “I don’t see why you’re complaining anyway; you’ll probably enjoy this. I could swear you take genuine pleasure in pissing people off.”

“Not when said people would take genuine pleasure in ripping my throat out.”

“No one would-” Liam started, “Okay maybe Malia…”

“And I’m sure Stiles would love to watch,” Theo chimed in.

Liam wrinkled his nose, “Maybe… Probably… But that’s just two of them.”

“Two more than I’m comfortable with.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you betrayed them both multiple times.”

Theo couldn't really argue with that logic, “Well yeah that’s... I guess that’s fair.”

It wasn’t particularly surprising when Theo’s predictions weren’t as far from the truth as he might have hoped.

“You’ve been letting him stay with you…” Malia slowly repeated what Liam had just told the pack. “In your house?”

Whether it was out of shock, concern or mere curiosity, the pack was completely silent.

“Yes, in his house,” replied Theo coolly. “It beats sleeping in my car.”

“Wait do you seriously not realize how dangerous that is?” Stiles turned to Liam.

Theo was mildly offended, “Oh, now I’m dangerous, am I?”

“Well you have tried to kill almost all of us,” Lydia pointed out.

“I’ve saved most of your lives too,” Theo protested. “Liam’s life in particular. You really think I’d let anything happen to him after the number of times I’ve saved his ass?”

“Dude, not helping,” Liam directed at Theo, before turning towards to rest of the pack. “Theo’s staying with me, and now he’s here, _to help us_. It’s okay. I trust him. He’s not the same Theo who betrayed us... He’s changed.”

“ _Sure_. _Sure he has_. I mean… we are still talking about Theo, right?” Stiles. “Literally every time we’ve even _started_ to trust him, he’s just betrayed us again.”

“Not _every_ time,” Theo defended, “And it’s been a while…”

“Exactly,” Stiles agreed. “So clearly we’re overdue.”

Liam sent a glare in Theo’s direction, hoping it communicated something along the lines of _please shut up._ Theo rolled his eyes, but shut up nonetheless.

“He wants to help,” Liam put plainly, “He already has helped… He’s been helping us ever since we brought him back.”

“Ever since _you_ brought him back,” Malia corrected him. "Which we didn't have any part in."

Liam ignored her, “He saved my life, more than once. He deserves another chance.”

“You really think he feels sorry for everything he did to us?” It was Mason who spoke up. His tone wasn’t cruel, merely speaking out of curiosity, and slight disbelief. “All the people he killed… You think he feels bad about it? _Really?”_

Theo was awfully quiet after that. In truth, he hadn’t put all that much thought into it, which, in a way, spoke for itself. He wasn’t sure he deserved their trust.

“I don’t know,” Liam avoided Theo’s eyes when he spoke. “I used to believe that he couldn’t understand remorse or empathy. I believed that he didn’t see any value in anyone’s life but his own. But I know that’s not true anymore because I’ve seen it. He cares. And I know I’m not the only one here who knows that.”

His eyes had flickered over to Mason during the last part. To his relief, his friend seemed to be on his side. Liam didn’t know why he was fighting so hard for this… but it felt right. He truly believed that Theo had changed.

He turned to Scott, willing him to listen. Scott’s eyes were already on Liam. He stood in silent consideration, eyes flickering over to Theo briefly, before resting once more on Liam.

“If you want to let him stay with you, then that’s your choice,” said Scott. “But in terms of the pack… Look, I want to believe you… but I don’t trust him.”

“Well, _I trust him,”_ said Liam, almost surprising himself with how sure he sounded. “We need all the help we can get, so _let him help_. Besides, he’s my responsibility… remember?”

Theo was taken aback by Liam’s faith in him, and he shot the younger boy an appreciative smile, which Liam returned. The gesture was not lost on the other pack members, some of whom seemed confused (Stiles and Malia) whereas others just watched in amusement (Lydia, Mason and Corey).

Scott bit his lip, before finally conceding, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Stiles repeated in shock. “No. Not okay. _So_ not okay. You’re gonna trust _that guy?_ ”

Theo hadn’t really seen Stiles that much since Liam set him free, so he supposed it would be more surprising if Stiles was okay with it.

Scott on the other hand… He’d done a whole lot for Scott lately. Sure, a lot of that had been about self-preservation… But surely he deserved _some_ credit. A part of him wondered why he was trying so hard. He probably should have skipped town the moment they had killed the Anuk-Ite, but there was a part of him that still longed to be a part of a pack – and then there was Liam… Theo was starting to like the idea of having a friend.

Scott bit his lip, thinking carefully. His eyes locked onto Theo’s for a moment before he shrugged and directed his attention back to Stiles, “Taking down Monroe benefits him too, and… well, Liam’s right; we need all the help we can get.”

Theo didn’t get the feeling that Scott had much confidence in him, but he supposed he would take what he would get.

And so it was settled. They discussed Monroe’s movements and speculated what she might do next, eventually concluding that there really wasn’t much they could do for the moment – she had vanished.

Liam hadn’t been particularly happy about that.

“So we’re just meant to sit here and _hope_ she doesn’t come back and kill us all?”

“She couldn’t kill us last time; we beat her. If she comes back, then we’ll beat her again,” Scott replied calmly.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Liam argued. “Besides, even if she doesn’t come back, she doesn’t get to get off that easily! She needs to pay for what she did.”

Scott furrowed his brows, “We’re not going to kill her if that’s what you mean.”

“I don’t know what I mean!”

Theo could see that Liam was getting frustrated, and sure enough, when he looked down he could see Liam’s claws were out.

“Calm down Liam,” he warned.

Liam growled, “How the hell am I supposed to calm down when that murdering psychopath is still out there?”

“Well you do seem to be dealing okay with the murdering psychopath living in your house,” Stiles chimed in rather unhelpfully, and he received an immediate glare from his girlfriend.

“Are we just going to ignore that she has access to all of Gerard’s connections? All the hunters around the world - like the ones who went after Jackson and Ethan!” Liam’s breathing had gotten heavy, and in his panic, his eyes had started to turn yellow. “What if she reaches out to them? There’s no way she’s going to give up on this; she wants us dead. _All of us,_ and she’s not going to stop until –“

“Liam!” Scott spoke clearly, “Liam you have to snap out of this.”

Liam glanced down at his claws, and looked back up at Scott in panic, “Shit, I’m sorry. I can’t control it, I -”

“It’s okay. What three things cannot be long hidden?” asked Scott calmly.

“The sun…” Liam started, closing his eyes and digging his claws into the palm of his hand, “The moon… the truth.”

His eyes still glowed yellow, and his claws remained drawn.

Liam dropped to the floor, his breathing erratic, “The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth. I can’t –“

“Liam,” Theo kneeled down in front of the younger boy. He looked Liam straight in the eyes, his voice calm yet commanding. “Liam look at me. _Look at me. Focus.”_

Liam looked up at Theo, who rested a hesitant hand on Liam’s shoulder. The touch seemed to ground Liam.

“It’s okay. Liam, focus. You can do this, just breathe,” Theo continued murmuring to the younger boy.

Liam’s breathing began to slow as he continued staring back at Theo.

“What three things cannot be long hidden?” Theo repeated Scott’s words slowly.

“The sun. The moon. The truth,” echoed Liam. His eyes returned to his normal shade of blue, and his claws retracted.

Theo helped him to his feet.

The rest of the pack was silent, and Liam couldn’t quite meet their eyes.

It was in that moment that Scott realized how important Theo was becoming to Liam. The way that Theo had pulled him out of his panic, it was almost as if…

He wondered if Liam had realized yet. _He wondered if either of them had realized yet._

“Maybe you should go home,” Scott suggested. “Take a break. You’re right; we’ll have to be careful. But there’s nothing you can do right now.”

Liam looked up at the alpha and held his gaze for a second before bowing his head in surrender.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until they were driving home that Liam spoke about what had happened.

“Thanks,” he started, glancing over at Theo. “For helping me back there. And I’m sorry I overreacted and -”

 “- It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize,” Theo interrupted, offering him a small smile before focusing his gaze back on the road ahead. “I wanted to thank you too... I mean, for everything you said about me earlier.”

Liam smiled softly in return, “I meant every word of it.”

At these words, Theo felt a tightening in his chest that he didn’t quite have an explanation for. He willed himself not to blush or to read into Liam’s words too much. He didn’t want to want to get his hopes up – not that he really knew what he was hoping for. Nevertheless, he failed on both counts.

“Why do you believe in me so much?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t know, why do you keep trying to help me?” Liam asked in response, almost teasingly. It seemed so long ago that he had last asked that question, but in reality, it hadn’t even been two weeks.

“Well…” Theo considered, “You’ve been helping _me_ for one… and I like you? I care about what happens to you. Is that so impossible to believe?

Liam’s cheeks flushed pink, and he cleared his throat – grateful that Theo’s eyes were on the road and not him. “It’s not exactly impossible… but us being friends… you caring about me, me caring about you... which I uh, kind of do by the way - care about you I mean. It’s just not something I would’ve ever predicted?”

Theo smiled at that admission, “I know what you mean. I guess we have been through a lot together though."

“Yeah, I guess we have,” murmured Liam.

Theo pulled up next to Liam’s house, but neither made to get out of the car.

After a brief period of silence, Theo spoke. “Listen, Liam… I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me. Letting me stay with you and all… Just promise you’ll tell me the moment I’m imposing too much. Just say the word and I’ll–“

“Hey, it’s okay. I actually kind of like having you here,” Liam shrugged, ignoring the flash of surprise on Theo’s face as he continued. “Having company makes everything easier to deal with right now. Besides… _I like you_ , and I like hanging out with you.”

Theo bit his lip, touched by Liam’s words. He was surprised how much it meant to hear Liam say that.

He stared at Liam, not knowing what to say, and the other boy simply stared back. The air was weighed down with an underlying tension that neither could explain. There was an unspoken understanding however, that this conversation meant something. They had spent so long hating (and then pretending to hate) each other, that being able to finally admit that they actually cared about one another was monumental.

Liam broke the tension, “Don’t let this go to your head though.”

Theo grinned, “I would _never_.”

“It’s not like I’m proclaiming undying love for you or anything. Perhaps I’m starting to consider you as a friend… But you’re still a dick.”

Theo’s grin widened.

“And that ego of yours doesn’t need expanding,” Liam added.

“Well, bigger is better…” Theo shrugged, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Not that you would know.”

“Oh I know,” Theo smirked.

When Liam simply rolled his eyes in response, Theo pouted.

“If only you believed in me now,” he lamented.

“Remind me why the fuck I like you again?” Liam laughed, shaking his head in exasperation as he got out of the car.

“It’s my charming personality coupled with dazzling good looks,” Theo called after him.

Liam snorted, “Yeah, maybe in your dreams it is.”

“I’ll have you know, my dreams tend to be very accurate.”

As they went inside laughing, and trying their best to forget about all of their troubles, it struck Liam how effortless it was to talk to Theo. He liked that about the older boy. In fact, he was finding more and more that he liked about Theo every minute and he couldn’t decide whether it confused, scared or excited him. He liked the way Theo laughed, with a silent chuckle – usually accompanied by a small shake of the head. He liked the playful glint in the other boy’s eyes when he said something specifically to challenge Liam. He liked that Theo was blunt and realistic, that he was genuinely intelligent and that he paid attention when Liam spoke. He liked that he could be honest with Theo, Theo would understand, where others would judge. He was starting to notice Theo’s appearance more, and how much he liked that too, which, out of everything, confused him the most.

Liam didn’t necessarily like the fact that he liked Theo, but he liked him nonetheless. He figured he didn’t really have much choice at this point. For better or for worse, Liam liked him; Liam trusted him, and maybe that would come back to bite him, but it was far too late to go back now.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam grow closer as they learn more about each other, and their feelings start to develop.

Over the next few days, the two fell into a pattern – that being, avoiding all responsibilities and thoughts of recent events. They would spend the day playing video games, and fall asleep watching movies. They had heard from Scott and Mason a few times, but mostly it was just the two of them. They would talk, ask questions about each other’s pasts and futures, likes and dislikes, and Liam felt like they had been friends for years.

Theo understood Liam – he asked questions, he listened, he actually cared, and it meant a lot to Liam.

“So you uh… you like history right?” Theo had started one particular day - half teasing, half genuinely curious.

Liam had snorted, thinking back to that time at the zoo, “Yeah. Yeah, I like history.”

Theo had simply raised his eyebrows, clearly wanting to hear more.

Liam had sighed and avoided Theo’s gaze as he spoke, “When I was a kid I just liked learning about the violence. I was a little messed up, and I guess I thought it was cool. Ancient Greeks and Romans… All the battles, the wars, the crazy shit they believed in, the ways they tortured each other to get what they wanted… That stuff’s interesting, you know? They had a totally different idea of morality, and that fascinated me. My stepdad encouraged it, gave me books to read and all. He always used to tell me these stories about ancient civilizations, and he got me to think about the tactical side of things. The Romans in particular… some of the stuff they used to come up with was genius – it made me want to be able to think like that. Probably why I got so into lacrosse – well, that and the whole IED thing.”

Liam had looked over at Theo for a second when he mentioned this, afraid he might see a face of judgement. However, Theo’s gaze was simply one of empathy, and a small smile ghosted his lips, as if he was just enjoying learning more about the younger boy.

“I mean… History always made for a good distraction from that too,” Liam had continued, biting his lip as he glanced over at Theo again. “It was never enough… but it helped. Then things got worse and… Since then, I haven’t really had that much time for learning about all the crazy ways people used to kill each other – I guess I’ve been too caught up in all the shit that’s been trying to kill me in the present day. Like uh… I don’t know… you, for starters.”

Theo snorted, “Right yeah, sorry about that. I mean, if I had known I was disrupting your learning…”

"Damn, if I'd only I had known it was that easy to stop you... I could have just shown you all my dropping grades and..."

"Yep, I would have stopped all the lies, murder and manipulation right then and there. You've discovered my weakness."

Liam had rolled his eyes, unable to prevent the laugh that escaped him, “I hate you. I really do.”

“Sure you do,” Theo had raised his brows and directed a teasing smile in the other boy’s direction. “And hey, no judgement from me. I was really into dinosaurs as a kid… I told everybody I was going to be a velociraptor when I grew up.”

Liam laughed, “Now I’m just picturing you running around screeching at people.”

“And you wouldn’t be too far off,” Theo chuckled.

Liam snorted, “On a completely unrelated note, you are now ten times more likeable than you were two minutes ago.”

“Have a thing for animal roleplay, do we?” Theo teased.

Liam shook his head in fake exasperation, chuckling as he replied simply with, “Shut up.”

Liam had definitely not noticed about how annoyingly nice Theo’s teasing smile was, and he had definitely not noticed the way that Theo’s eyes lit up and how he bit his lip when he listened to Liam speak.

Most importantly, Liam had definitely not been thinking about kissing Theo senseless that very second – absolutely not.

 

* * *

 

Liam was still pointedly ignoring all thoughts of that matter the following day. Sure, he had come round to the idea of _friendship_ with the older boy, but thoughts of something more... It just felt wrong. He felt weirdly connected to Theo - and it didn't help that Theo was also ridiculously attractive, with his stupidly attractive hair, and his stupidly attractive smile and his stupidly attractive body... It had been easy enough to overlook it back when Liam despised the guy, but now it was almost impossible. It was an actual problem - Liam had almost passed out that morning when Theo decided not to wear a shirt whilst eating breakfast. He hadn't been able to stop staring, and he could swear Theo was teasing him on purpose. The guy literally took Liam's breath away; it was unfair.

Theo, in turn, really did like Liam. He had developed this affection for the other boy that he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. Just being around Liam, and learning about him, and being able to recognize all the little things that made Liam _Liam_ … it just put a smile on Theo’s face. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy, butterflies and all – just about everything that was undoubtedly un-Theo.

It was that night that Liam had forced Theo to watch the original Star Wars trilogy in its entirety. Theo had let it slip the previous day that he had never seen it, and from the way Liam reacted, Theo could have sworn he must have had said he was from another planet. It had been unbearably endearing, and Theo had been so caught up in not knowing what to do with himself to protest when Liam decided that the only acceptable course of action would be to watch all of them in one sitting almost immediately.

It wasn’t that bad; it was pretty good actually, but it wasn’t until the third movie finished that Theo begrudgingly admitted it – although the triumphant glee that immediately transformed Liam’s face made Theo kind of wish he had said it sooner.

Liam, of course, took Theo’s admission as permission to start an in-depth conversation about the movies, which Theo found himself enjoying more than he thought he would – he did have a lot of questions about the whole ‘Darth Vader is Luke’s father’ thing. It was only then that Liam felt it appropriate to tell Theo that there was an entire prequel trilogy for them to watch too – which Theo (only half) reluctantly agreed to watch.

However, they were only halfway through the Phantom Menace when Liam drifted off to sleep, his head falling to rest against Theo’s shoulder. Theo didn’t have the heart to move him and tried his best to turn the TV off without waking the younger boy.

He closed his eyes, determinedly ignoring the feeling of the younger boy being so close to him. Theo felt this frustrating affection for Liam, and he just couldn’t shake it. Having Liam so close, being able to feel his breath against Theo’s skin, his weight against Theo’s shoulder… It was too much. He couldn’t deny that he really had developed feelings for the boy and he didn’t know what to do with that information. There were so many other things he needed to be thinking about – Monroe, his housing situation, his job situation, whatever he was planning on doing for the rest of his life, and here he was… spending time with Liam, thinking about Liam, caring about Liam. And even though he was kicking himself for forgetting about everything else – for allowing himself to be normal, to relax and enjoy spending time with his friend - feeling the way his throat tightened and stomach leaped upon looking at the boy sleeping on his shoulder, Theo knew it was too late to take it all back. He just… couldn’t. He had never had this kind of connection with anyone, and maybe that was why he couldn’t shake his feelings. He just knew he needed the younger boy in his life, and it frightened him.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Liam noticed the next morning was that something was different. He found he wasn’t lying on a bed, but on a couch instead, and his head wasn’t resting on a pillow, but a shoulder – Theo’s shoulder. He was simultaneously confused, nervous and excited when he realized this.

Some parts of him were slightly too excited by this realization and Liam cursed himself - _this didn't have to be about Theo. He was a teenage boy; this had nothing to do with the fact he had been sleeping practically ontop his admittedly very attractive friend._ Suffice to say the whole situation only added to the nerves and the confusion.

_Fuck, what was happening to him?_

Theo was still asleep and Liam was taken aback by the way his heart skipped a little when he looked at the other boy. It was rare to see him looking so… vulnerable. Theo’s hair was mused, hanging down and covering his eyes. He snored softly and lay at an angle that can’t have been at all comfortable, but Liam couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He absentmindedly brushed the hair from the older boy’s eyes.

_He was being stupid. He didn’t even know what he was doing… but it was stupid. This was Theo – Theo Raeken. Liam had never even been with a guy before and now he was catching feelings for a murdering sociopath? He had been a lot less sociopathic lately… but still, there was no possible way that this could end well._

And so Liam took to the shower. He needed to clear his mind and alleviate himself from… other thoughts. However, the image of a certain chimera and his beautiful face and teasing eyes and cocky smile wouldn’t get out of Liam’s head. It was highly counterproductive, and definitely wasn’t helping his situation.

After a few minutes of trying to will away thoughts of Theo and how stupidly attractive he was, Liam gave up. It’s not like he wanted to marry the guy. It wouldn’t hurt to just…

“Fuck it,” he muttered, reaching down to give his cock an experimental stroke.

The image of Theo immediately entered his mind again and Liam gulped, _“Fuck.”_

_This was a one-time thing. Theo was his friend - sort of anyway. This could never be an actual thing. Liam didn’t even know if Theo was gay… Liam didn’t even know if Liam was gay, or bisexual or just seriously confused or something._

_Whatever he was, it was pretty hard to deny that he was incredibly attracted to Theo, and that he had been for longer than he would ever willingly admit._

He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through Theo’s stubble, to pull him close and kiss him. He wondered what Theo would taste like, how it would feel to press his body against Theo’s and how the older boy would react to Liam’s touch. Liam wondered what it would be like to have Theo’s hand wrapped tightly around his cock. He moaned at the thought, stroking faster and reaching a breathless climax as hot water coursed across his back.

_Liam was so fucked._

 

Theo had been awake for only a minute or two when he heard the bathroom door creak open.

He looked up from where he was lying to see Liam staring back at him – a half-naked Liam with merely a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Theo,” Liam breathed, eyes still locked on the older boy. “Hi. You’re awake.”

Theo laughed, brow quirked, “Yeah. Morning to you too.”

Liam shuffled, and Theo couldn’t help but flicker his gaze down for a moment. After all, it was hardly his fault that a very good looking guy - with very nice abs - was standing half-naked in front of him.

“I should get dressed,” said Liam awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Theo replied, still somewhat distractedly.

Liam seemed to snap out of his haze, moving towards his bedroom and turning back to Theo.

“Have a shower. I’ll make breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite Liam’s efforts to ignore his feelings, spending time with Theo was making it virtually impossible for him to think about anything else. His mind was a mess of doubt and confusion, but it was undeniably exciting nonetheless. Liam supposed he had always found guys attractive, but Theo was something else entirely. Liam was playing with fire. Sure, he trusted Theo - he couldn’t help it - but that didn’t stop his brain feeding him constant reminders why he shouldn’t.

“Scott called you,” said Theo. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, looking through Liam’s phone as the younger boy cooked. “And uh, he also texted…”

“Yeah… I saw,” Liam replied, avoiding eye contact, “It’s nothing life-threatening, don’t worry.”

“Still,” said Theo. “You should talk to him.”

Liam avoided Theo’s gaze as he replied, “I know… It’s just kinda nice to be in this bubble… not having to think about any of that stuff.”

Theo shrugged, “I know what you mean.”

Liam considered him for a second.

There was a thought that had been bugging him since the last pack meeting – something that Mason has said that Liam couldn’t get out of his head.

 _“All the people he killed… You think he feels bad about it? Really?”_ Mason’s words echoed in Liam’s mind. It wasn’t a subject Liam had ever brought up with Theo. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to, but there was a part of him that needed to know.

“Do you ever think about them?” He asked. Theo’s head tilted in confusion, Liam expanded. “The people that you… you know… do you regret it?”

“Well, the short answer is yes… But I guess it’s complicated.” Theo held Liam’s gaze and spoke slowly, “I regret a lot of what I did, but until recently, a large part of that was just because it was all more trouble than it was worth in the end – I wasn’t successful. What happened with the chimeras… I wasn’t too torn up at the time. It seemed like a bit of a waste but… I brought them back in the first place, so I figured I gave them some extra time. Recently though… I don’t know, I can’t get them out of my head. Josh… Tracy…”

As Liam looked at him in curiosity, Theo shook his head and laughed a dry laugh, “It’s funny, for the longest time, I just wanted to be powerful. I didn’t care about anyone but myself, and I didn’t want to. I knew caring would get me hurt, and that just turned me into a selfish asshole.”

When Theo paused again, Liam could help but chime in, “Well uh… don’t expect me to argue on that point.”

Theo snorted and rolled his eyes, “Fair enough, I was a dick.”

_“Mm hmm...”_

“But now,” Theo pointedly ignored Liam. “Now I just want to be a normal kid. With normal friends, doing normal stupid teenager shit, and caring about normal meaningless crap like my grades, my social life… I want to have actually put some thought into what the hell I’m going to do with my life. I want to get my shit together, get a job… I want to be happy, and satisfied with my life… to actually enjoy being alive for once.”

Liam had sobered by this point, thinking about how so much of Theo’s life had been devoted to the dread doctors. He felt kind of sorry for Theo. He couldn’t help but wonder what Theo would’ve been like if it weren’t for all the shit he’d gotten into. He couldn’t picture Theo as being anything other than, well, _Theo_.

“What about us?” Liam asked quietly. Theo’s brows drew together in confusion, and Liam continued. “I mean… Do you regret what you did to us?”

“Honestly... I don’t know."

“You don’t know?” Liam’s voice was disbelieving, and more than slightly hurt.

Theo winced, "I’m sorry but… I mean yeah I do… sometimes.”

Liam raised his eyebrows. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but this wasn’t it. He had abandoned what he was doing on the stove at this point, giving Theo his full attention.

“Sometimes?" he prompted, a cold edge to his voice.

“I don’t like that I hurt people, and I’m coming to terms with that now… But I stand by what I did. Do I wish that I’d never been in that situation with the dread doctors? Yeah, of course. But after everything they led me to believe, everything I did felt justified. I’d be lying if I said that it didn’t still make sense to me. Believe me – my priorities have shifted, but that’s only because I failed. If it wasn’t for everything that happened, I’d probably still be working for the dread doctors. So would I do it all again? If it meant that it got me to this point… I don’t know, maybe I would.”

“Well I’m glad all the murder and manipulation turned out well for you,” said Liam icily, his voice rose slightly as he continued, with Theo quickly regretting the phrasing of his words. “There are other ways you could have dealt with the dread doctors.”

“I didn't know what to do. I was scared,” Theo interrupted. “And yes, stupid and selfish and ambitious, I know.”

“You’re still just focused on how it all affected _you_ ,” Liam argued. “I mean… Listen to yourself… You hurt people. You manipulated me. You killed Scott. _You were going to kill me_.”

Theo winced. That was a fair point. Liam's eyes didn't hold the same sympathy Theo had seen in them a minute earlier. 

He paused for a moment, before speaking quietly, “You’re right. I’m sorry… In that sense, of course, I regret it. I hate knowing what I did to you - what I was willing to do to you. I didn’t care about anyone but myself.”

“So not much has changed then,” Liam’s voice was laced with resentment.

“Just because I’m not willing to die for every random stranger I meet doesn’t mean I don’t…”

Theo’s voice caught, and when he saw the resistance in Liam’s eyes waver, he gave in with a sigh.

“I'm sorry,” His tone was softer now. “For everything. When I think about how much I’ve hurt you, I feel sick. But that feeling... It's all very new to me.”

Liam’s eyes flickered up to meet Theo’s and quickly discovered a vulnerable sincerity in the eyes of the boy already staring back.

Theo bit his lip, choosing his words carefully, “All I meant before was that, well… I like the way things have turned out. I wouldn’t want to change that.”

Liam’s resolved weakened.

“I know,” he conceded. “I’m sorry I snapped.”

“I had it coming,” Theo pointed out, offering Liam a relieved smile. “Besides… I think we’ve established I’ve put you through far worse.”

Liam snorted, and Theo felt the tension in the air start to dissipate. His eyes were drawn to Liam's lips as they curved into a smile. He caught himself staring and forced himself to look away, hoping that Liam hadn't noticed. It wasn't the first time he had found himself staring at those lips, but he'd always dismissed it as his brain just being caught up in the moment, or thinking he was about to die, like in the elevator. This was different. This meant something. Liam was literally his only friend, why couldn't he just leave it at that? He'd gone from caring too little to caring too much in the space of a few weeks; it was all too much. It was almost frightening; he couldn't decide whether the younger boy had broken him or saved him. Either way, this was going to be a problem. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has some bad dreams, and real life starts to catch up with them.

Liam couldn’t stop thinking about what Theo had said about wanting to be normal. Liam was enjoying the bubble they were in, and he always knew it was going to break, but maybe it didn’t have to break because of Monroe or any kind of supernatural stuff. Maybe it’d be better to break it by focusing on their lives – their futures.

With this in mind, he spoke to his stepdad.

Dr Geyer had barely been at home throughout the week or so that Theo had been staying with them. Monroe’s people had done some serious damage in the hospital and the cleanup was a nightmare. There had been a lot of injuries – a few staff members included – so the remaining staff were flat out. As a result, there were also new job openings waiting to be filled – which is where Liam figured Theo could come in.

Liam’s stepdad seemed to think it was a good idea – so much so that he brought it up at dinner.

“Liam mentioned you might be in search of a job,” Dr Geyer directed at Theo.

Theo shot a curious glance at Liam across the table before replying, “I guess so, yeah. I figure it’d help with everything.”

“Maybe you could come help out at the hospital next week... It wouldn’t be the greatest pay, but it’s a start.”

Theo considered for a second.

He shrugged, “Okay… Yeah, that’d be great actually. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you’re gonna work at the hospital… Should I start calling you Dr Raeken? I reckon it has quite a nice ring to it.” Liam teased him later that evening.

They were sitting on the floor in the spare room – now Theo’s room.

“Kinky much?” Theo smirked, laughing properly when Liam rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” Theo added.

Liam snorted, as Theo continued, “But you are getting a bit ahead of yourself. I’ll just be helping out with admin - and the cleanup I’m guessing.”

“So we don’t have a future surgeon in our midst?”

Theo shuddered, “Definitely not. Besides, I had a pretty rocky senior year with the whole ‘trapped underground’ thing… I definitely did not get the grades for that.”

Liam sighed, “Damn, it would’ve been kind of ironic if you made a career out of helping people.”

Theo snorted, “Ironic? I don’t know what you mean.”

Liam ignored him continuing, “Hmm I could’ve totally seen you as a psychologist. You’re smart, you’re weirdly perceptive, and you can be charming as fuck when you want to be…”

“You have my whole life planned out for me don’t you?” Theo laughed. “Well I’m glad one of us does.”

“I’m serious!” Liam protested.

“You think I could sit in an office all day and talk to people about their problems?” Theo’s brow quirked, entertained by the suggestion.

“Fair point, maybe not…” Liam conceded. “But, still… Think about it.”

Theo paused and looked Liam in the eye before shrugging slightly.

“I’ll think about it.”

Liam hesitated for a moment, before reaching to squeeze Theo’s hand. Theo sat frozen, staring at the younger boy’s hand on his own, not knowing how to react. Before he could figure out what it meant, Liam was rising to his feet.

“I should…” Liam breathed, “Uh, I should let you sleep. It’s getting late.”

Theo nodded wordlessly, a small smile on his lips. Liam hastily left the room, leaving Theo alone with his thoughts.

_Did Liam…? He couldn’t - Liam hated him. But they had developed a friendship recently... Liam was just being nice, because that’s who Liam was – unlike him. Liam was too good for him anyway. As if he’d ever get past everything he had done. But Liam did seem to genuinely care about him…_

Theo couldn’t let himself think that way. Liam was merely letting Theo stay with him for the time being, because he was nice and he knew Theo had no one else.

It wouldn’t be long before Theo became a burden to him.

He tried to convince himself that it was impossible, but despite all efforts to deny it, he allowed himself to dream - to imagine just for one second - that maybe Liam could feel what he was feeling too.

 

* * *

  

_The dream started the same as always._

_Theo was back in the hospital._

_It wasn’t long before she had him backed into a corner, utterly defenceless._

_“It’s okay, you don’t have to stop,” he whispered as he turned to face his sister._

_It was when she laughed that Theo realized that something was different this time. The sound was distant, as if she was fading away._

_“You always say that.” The voice that came from his sister’s mouth was not her own. It was deeper._

_Theo stepped back as he watched his sister’s face turn into that of his friend’s._

_“Liam?” Theo felt his stomach churn as the boy stepped forwards. He had an unsettling coldness about him. “Why…”_

_“You betrayed me. You betrayed all of us. Did you think I’d just forget?” Liam’s tone was cruel, and Theo wished it seemed irrational, but instead Liam’s anger felt completely justified._

_“I hate you Theo. I’ve never stopped hating you, and I never will,” said Liam, stepping closer. “How could I? After everything you’ve done… I don’t know how you live with yourself.”_

_Theo grimaced. Although Liam’s words were not unlike what the younger boy has said to him in the past, Theo had never heard them said with such conviction... Such pure hatred. The words cut into him. Their resounding truth weighed him down with a burden that his self-loathing not only permitted, but encouraged him to bare._

_“Please,” Theo whispered, “Please Liam stop.”_

_“You’re pathetic,” Liam continued. “You’ve hurt so many people. You hurt your sister… You hurt me, my friends… my pack. I will never forgive you for that.”_

_Liam stepped closer again, backing Theo against the wall._

_“I’m sorry,” Theo whispered._

_“You only care about yourself.”_

_Theo’s voice wavered, “I care about you.”_

_Liam looked almost surprised, pausing for a second before shaking his head sadly._

_“But you will always put yourself first,” he said. Liam’s expression transformed into a mask of a cold and bitter anger once more as he continued. “That’s what you do.”_

_“I’m sorry Liam,” stuttered Theo, his voice becoming more frantic. “Liam please!”_

_Liam’s eyes turned yellow and he raised his claws._

_“Please don’t Liam, please… Liam…” Theo’s voice cracked._

_The last thing Theo saw before he squeezed his eyes shut was Liam baring his fangs, the roar that followed still ringing in his ears as he woke._

It was Liam’s face that Theo saw first when he opened his eyes.

The younger boy was at his bedside, shaking him awake.

“Theo! Theo, wake up. You’re okay. You're okay! You’re here with me.”

Theo recoiled automatically, and he saw a flash of hurt cross Liam’s face. However, it was quickly replaced by concern, and after regaining his wits, Theo practically melted in an overwhelmed relief, sinking back against the headboard of the bed.

“Liam,” Theo breathed.

“Hey,” Liam whispered, pulling back slightly when he realized he had ended up half on top of the older boy whilst shaking him awake. “Sorry… you were kinda screaming”

“Shit. Sorry,” replied Theo, pressing a bleary hand to his head.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Are you okay?” whispered Liam.

“Yeah… Yeah I’m -” Theo stuttered.

He paused when he saw Liam skeptical expression.

“No,” Theo said in a small voice, his voice cracking as he continued. “No, not really.”

Liam hesitated, not knowing how to comfort the other boy, eventually deciding to sit next to Theo against the headboard of the bed.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

“I uh… I’ve been having these dreams…” started Theo slowly, “Nightmares, I guess. About my sister.”

Liam stayed silent, letting Theo continue.

“I’m in the hospital. And she finds me. No matter what I do… She always finds me,” Theo paused, shaking slightly. “And each time she finds me… She uh… she takes my heart? Like… she rips it from my chest, and then the whole thing starts over again.”

“Oh,” Liam breathed, “Shit I’m sorry that’s – “

“No, it’s okay,” Theo whispered. “I deserve it.”

“You were just a kid,” Liam started. “The dread doctors –“

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

Liam paused, considering Theo’s words.

“No…” He admitted. “I guess it doesn’t.”

Liam reached for Theo’s hand, lacing their fingers together slowly, and Theo gave him a small smile.

“I uh… I heard you say my name….?” said Liam, his tone soft yet adamant to know more.

Theo hesitated before speaking, “It was different tonight. I don’t know why… Maybe there’s someone else I feel guilty about hurting now.”

Theo looked up at Liam, his eyes failing to hide his vulnerability. His words were emphasized to ensure that Liam understood exactly what he meant.

It was a revelation that held undeniable weight for the both of them, yet it was unanticipated by the younger boy.

“You saw _me_?” He asked quietly.

Theo nodded slowly, with Liam’s dream-counterpart’s cruel words still echoing in his mind.

Real-Liam squeezed Theo’s hand, and paused as he collected his thoughts, “Whatever you saw… Whatever I said or did… I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t-” started Theo, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who hurt you. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Theo paused for a second, looking Liam in the eye as he continued, “I _am_ sorry - for what it’s worth. I know it can never be enough.”

Liam smiled softly, “No, it can’t... But it helps.”

The corner of Theo’s mouth turned upwards at this, seeing the sincerity in Liam’s eyes.

Liam stared back at the older boy for what could have only been seconds, despite it feeling like longer. When his brain caught up with him, he pulled away suddenly, getting up to leave.

“Shit, it’s late, I should let you sleep… I should –“

“Don’t –“ Theo interrupted. His voice was quiet, and somehow commanding - despite its unsteadiness. “Don’t leave… Please. I’m not sure I can be alone right now.”

“Okay,” Liam nodded, responding in a slow whisper. “I won’t.”

He lay back on the bed as Theo made room for him under the covers.

They were close, but not touching, and they stayed that way as they drifted asleep.

Theo listened to the sound of Liam’s breathing steady and he found it strangely comforting. It was a reminder that somehow, Theo was lucky enough to have found someone who actually cared about him, and although Theo didn’t believe he deserved to have such a person, it made him hope that maybe someday he would.

When Theo finally fell asleep again, the nightmare didn’t come. It was the first dreamless night he had in a long time, and he didn’t know what to make of it. What he did know was that he didn’t believe in coincidences.

 

* * *

 

When Liam woke up, he could feel something resting on his shoulder, and it didn’t take long for him to realize exactly what – and _who_ – that something was. He not surprised per say, but slightly overwhelmed by the hopeful excitement he felt when he remembered their conversation from the previous night. He felt this closeness to the other boy – something he couldn’t quite put into words.

But what was he doing? This was stupid. This was _Theo_. Liam was getting used to the idea that maybe Theo wasn’t so bad – that maybe they could be friends, but _this?_ This was insane. For Liam to actually _like_ Theo… _and Liam really did like Theo_ …

Fuck, he really did like Theo, didn’t he?

The side of him that was freaking out and internally screaming ‘ _what the fuck are you doing’_ was at an immediate war with the other side of him – the side that caused his heart to beat faster and his stomach to dance butterflies. It was also the side that made him smile when he looked down at the sleeping face on his shoulder simply because said face made him happy. _Honestly, how the hell did he end up here?_ If someone had told him a few weeks ago that Liam would be lying in bed with Theo freaking Raeken, (not only that but that he would be _happy_ about it) Liam would have lost his mind.

In short, Liam didn’t really know what to do. He would probably wake Theo if he tried to move, and then things would get awkward. But Liam didn’t particularly want to move anyway, and so he didn’t. He lay there and listened to the sound of Theo breathe, and dared to imagine what it would be like to wake up like this again. 

It wasn’t long before Theo shifted, realizing where (and with who) he was.

He sat up, with his eyes lingering on Liam for a moment. He reached out and brushed the hair from Liam’s eyes in a fond gesture, before standing and exiting the room quietly. His level of care was frustratingly endearing to the boy lying in bed - still pretending to be asleep.

When Liam heard Theo move into the kitchen, he rolled over and sighed.

_What had he gotten himself into?_

After a few minutes, Liam traipsed into the kitchen and found Theo humming to himself whilst in the process of frying an omelette.

It made quite the picture. Even after everything, Liam still wasn’t quite used to seeing Theo in such a casual setting, and sure, it was kind of jarring, but it was also undeniably _nice_.

“Hey,” said Liam, unable to help staring at the older boy. The sight of Theo standing there with mussed hair, wearing one of Liam’s shirts, was a sight that still took his breath away - and Liam would be more than happy to test whether it was a sight he would ever get sick of (although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.)

“Hey,” Theo stared back at him transfixed, an easy smile on his face.

“How are you going?” Liam asked.

“Pretty okay - thanks to you,” said Theo. “Thank you for everything… you know, last night.”

Liam gave him a sympathetic smile and stepped closer towards him.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Theo didn’t know what to say. Liam was distractingly close, and Theo just couldn’t look away – or think about anything else for that matter. Theo’s eyes travelled down to Liam’s lips, and he gulped. He was all too aware that his heart wasn’t the only one beating usually fast. It terrified him in the best way possible, and he couldn’t help but smile a little.

Liam’s eyes flickered down nervously and he bit his lip as he looked back up at Theo. He looked so good… it was infuriating – his lazy grin, the cocky gleam in his eyes, the stubble that Liam had developed quite the affinity for over the last few days. There was also the perfectly messy hair that reminded him that not half an hour ago it had been nestled against Liam’s shoulder. He just wanted to grab that stupidly pretty face and –

“Hey guys! I’m sorry, am I interrupting something? I uh – let myself in.”

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, and Liam jerked backwards instinctively, turning to face his friend.

“Mason!” said Theo. “What are you doing here?”

Mason nodded only half uncomfortably, and forced a smile, “Theo.”

Theo gave him a polite smile in turn and turned back towards the stove.

“Just thought I’d come see how my best friend was doing, seeing as he hasn’t been at school all week,” Mason said, looking between the two of them. “How _are_ you doing? I’m sorry, I should have texted you before I came over but…”

“But when have you ever needed to text me about coming over?” Liam grinned at his friend. “Dude, it’s cool. And I’m doing okay, yeah. How have you been holding up? I’m guessing you’ve been uh… _busy_ with Corey huh?”

Mason smirked, “Maybe a little… But there have been other things to think about.. y’know, with Monroe escaping and all - which you two have been blissfully ignoring.”

Liam winced, “Fair point… Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Mason sighed. “It’s not like there’s much we can do right now anyway. We have no clue where she is or what she’s going to do next.”

“How do we know she’s planning on doing anything?” Theo asked. He had been listening into their conversation as he started eating, and he couldn’t help but interrupt. “What if she just… runs away and leaves us the fuck alone? Is that really so unlikely?”

“Maybe… We don’t know…” Liam shrugged, his eyes travelling over to where Theo stood with a nervous flicker.

“It’s wishful thinking. It’s possible but…” Mason trailed off. “I doubt we’ve seen the last of her. She had connections all over the world, and she's not one to give up easy.”

“Well until she comes knocking at my door, I’m good with not giving her the time of day,” replied Theo. His tone was casual, but firm.

Mason shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

Liam could hear the tension in Mason’s voice still, and spoke softly, “There’s nothing we can do right now. We have to move on with our lives.”

“Right, like you are?” Mason challenged. “Liam you’re kidding yourself if you think that locking yourself away - barely speaking to anyone except for _him_ – is helping you move on. You can’t just ignore everything that happened. You don’t get to decide to just _forget_.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” said Liam quietly. “I just need more time.”

Mason resolve crumbled as he saw the strained look on his friend’s face.

“I know,” he whispered.

Mason stepped towards Liam slowly and pulled the other boy into a hug.

Theo felt awkward watching them, and his eyes met Mason’s over Liam’s shoulder.

Mason pulled back, gaze flickering between Liam and Theo.

“It’s good to see you,” Liam admitted, shifting where he stood, “and I’m gonna be at school really soon, I promise.”

“I’ll drag you there myself if you’re not,” said Mason. “But it’s good to see you too. Still…Theo? _Really? That guy?_ ”

“I can hear you, you know,” replied Theo frostily.

Liam rolled his eyes.

Mason just raised a brow in a question (directed at Liam), as he looked pointedly at Theo then back to his friend. There was a hint of a smile on his face, almost suggestive in nature.

When Liam realized was Mason was implying, he froze for a second, sending a nervous look towards Theo.

“Dude no,” he said, in a firm denial. “It’s not like that.”

Mason looked sceptical, and Theo just laughed.

He wrapped an arm around Liam casually, unable to resist teasing the younger boy as he grinned, “Babe, what do you mean _it’s not like that?_ I for one have a distinct memory of you sleeping in my bed last night.”

Liam shoved him away, biting his lip to try and stop himself from smiling, “Fuck off.”

He turned towards Mason, “He’s kidding. I mean, well not about the bed thing… But it wasn’t like –“

“I really don’t want to know,” Mason interrupted.

Theo just laughed harder at that, and Liam forced himself to stay silent; he’d only dig himself deeper.

If Mason had had doubts before – he certainly didn’t anymore. He didn’t know how or when it had happened – but there was a certain spark between the two of them that Mason recognized.

It pained him to admit it, but it made a weird amount of sense.

At least for the moment, the two of them were in enough denial that Mason wouldn’t have to try to accept the whole ‘Theo’s not that bad’ thing for a while yet. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he was already on his way to accepting it – especially after seeing Theo’s fondness for his friend.

That wouldn't stop him from giving Theo a hard time though - for now.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry about him."

Mason had stayed and hung out with them for a while – but he was clearly uncomfortable with Theo’s presence. Theo had, of course, noticed this and - being Theo - employed his classic defence mechanism of making sarcastic comments and being generally aloof and cynical, which didn’t exactly help Mason warm up to him. Liam however, noticed the change.

“You must be getting pretty sick of everyone still thinking you’re the bad guy," Liam continued.

Theo shrugged, “I don’t blame him. I mean… Shit - if I were him, I’d hate me too.”

There was an uncomfortable pause, as both were all too aware of the underlying bitterness to Theo’s otherwise nonchalant statement.

“He did seem quite interested in the nature of our relationship...” Theo said, in a clear attempt to break the ice. “That was interesting. You know, I wouldn’t think he would want his best friend anywhere near me, let alone –“

Liam snorted, “He just thinks I need to get over Hayden.”

Hayden wasn’t a topic they’d breached before, and if he was being honest, Theo wasn’t particularly keen on the idea of chatting about Liam’s ex.

Still, he couldn’t help but ask, _“Do you?”_

Liam looked up at Theo, “No.”

Theo raised his eyebrows, curious.

“I don’t. I’m over her. Mason doesn’t believe me, but I have been for a while.”

The corner of Theo’s mouth curled upwards, “Well that’s good then.”

Liam smiled.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Theo didn’t press any further, and Liam didn’t expand on what he said. Neither made a point of vocalizing the meaning that their words held, but nonetheless, something shifted between.

There was an unspoken understanding that maybe there really could be something there after all. They found themselves smiling at each other more often; their manner became more flirtatious – their conversations accompanied by light touches and glances that lingered far longer than they ever would have before. The tension between them was balanced with an electric excitement – brought on by the sheer prospect of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam continue to bond, and an old threat resurfaces.

Liam must have only been asleep for an hour or so before he was woken by the sound of his door creaking open. He rolled over to see Theo standing small in the frame of the door, his face a disturbing shade of ghostly white. Liam could hear Theo’s heart beating at a frantic pace. It didn’t take a genius to see that something was wrong.

Theo shuffled awkwardly, his voice a barely whisper when he spoke, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you. I just… I had another…”

“Another nightmare,” Liam breathed, realizing what must have happened. “Are you okay?’

“Yeah. I mean… Well, no…” Theo replied. He was a clear state of disorientation, with muddled words and trembling hands. Liam found himself just wanting to give the poor guy a hug as Theo continued speaking. “Can I…?”

It only took a second for Liam to realize what Theo was asking, and he immediately shuffled over to make space for the older boy.

“Yeah,” Liam breathed, “Yeah of course.”

Theo walked over and sat on the side of the bed, “I’m sorry. I know this is weird. You don’t owe me anything. You can tell me if you’re not comfortable with this.”

“It’s okay,” Liam said softly. When he saw Theo’s hesitance he continued, “ _Really_. Besides… I’m pretty sure I owe you my life, so this is the least I can do.”

Theo smiled a little at that.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that saving your life was the least _I_ could do after everything but… Thank you,” he whispered, laying down next to the younger boy. “You’re nice…. You’re too nice.”

They lay in silence for a moment. Theo stared blankly at the ceiling as if he were still lost in his dream.

Liam lay silently next to him, and after a while, Theo finally spoke.

“I just feel so helpless...” His voice caught. “I hate feeling like that.”

The boy was shaking slightly, “But I should. I deserve it…”

Theo gulped and turned toward Liam, _“I deserve all of it.”_

“Hey… _Hey_ ,” Liam whispered softly. “That's not true. I know you think it is, but it’s not. You’ve done bad things Theo, and yeah, a lot of them hurt people… But you’re not a bad person. I know you’re not.”

Liam continued with more conviction in his words, “What happened with Gabe... I know we haven’t talked about it – or any of it really. I know we’ve been trying to forget, but what you did was good. _It was good, Theo_. That was when I knew for sure that everything I was starting to suspect was true – that you really were turning into a good person, and that I could trust you.”

It was a while before Theo answered.

“Thank you."

Liam smiled softly, tapping his fingers lightly along Theo’s arm.

“Hey… I know that you have a pretty intense past, and maybe it’ll take a while for the others to trust you... Maybe it’ll take _you_ a while to truly believe that you can be better, but I need you to know that I’m already there. I know that you feel guilty about what you’ve done. I know that you want to be better. I know I still give you a hard time about it sometimes, but at the end of the day, I trust you, and I think you are a better person already – not that there isn’t always room for improvement.”

Theo’s eyes were filled with an unmistakable glistening of tears, but he gave Liam a small smile and rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said again, wishing he could say something more meaningful.

Liam seemed to understand, and as he shifted to wrap an arm around Theo, he murmured quietly, “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

They remained that way until they drifted to sleep, and just like the previous night, Theo slept soundly by Liam's side.

 

* * *

 

 

Theo didn't wake up in the most comfortable position, but he was with Liam, so it was perfect.

He felt safe and warm and well, _happy_. He desperately wanted to feel that way more often.

And so he lay still and listened to Liam's breathing until he finally felt the other boy stir.

After a second, Liam peered down at Theo blearily. His face broke into a lazy grin that made Theo's throat constrict and heart beat a little faster.

"Hey," Liam breathed.

"Morning," Theo returned the younger boy's smile.

"Sleep okay?" A note of genuine concern resounded in Liam's voice.

Theo bit his lip, "Yeah... Yeah, I did actually."

Liam drew his lips together in a small smile "Well that's good."

Theo exhaled in a laugh, "It’s kind of amazing really. It's a pretty rare occurrence."

"What about the night before last?" Liam asked curiously. "Did the same thing...?"

Theo didn't quite meet Liam's eyes when he responded with a soft, "Yeah."

Theo's eyes flickered back up to Liam briefly, before finally resting on the ceiling.

"I really appreciate it," he murmured. "This, I mean."

"It's no problem."

Theo didn't know what to say.

After a brief pause, Liam spared the older boy by changing the subject.

"So uh, you're going into the hospital today aren't you?"

Theo nodded, "Yeah, not till later though. I'll be back late too but... I don't know, maybe you should think about getting back to school?"

Liam sighed, "I hate to say it, but you're probably right yeah."

Theo smirked, "I'm always right."

Liam rolled his eyes as he retorted, "Right of course, because you're perfect and have never done _anything_ wrong."

Theo shrugged, smiling with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"I’m also incredibly attractive,” he couldn’t help but add.

Liam snorted, and shoved him in the side before muttering underneath his breath, “You won’t be once I put my fist through your face.”

Theo chuckled. At least Liam hadn’t denied that he was (in his current state) incredibly attractive. That was rather reassuring.

"Shouldn’t you be getting up? You wouldn't want to be late would you?"

Liam checked the time and cursed, "Fuck, you're right."

When he saw Theo's mouth quirk upwards and his brows raise in a teasing triumph, Liam snorted, "That doesn't mean I have to like it, you dick."

Nonetheless, he dragged himself out of bed and turned towards his wardrobe.

It didn't take long for Theo to spread out and take up the now empty space, letting out a satisfied sigh as he did so.

Liam turned to face him.

"Now that's just cruel," he complained.

Theo shrugged, "Hey, I already did my time. Well... most of it anyway - not my fault I was trapped underground for a while."

"God, those were the days..." Liam sighed dramatically.

Theo threw a pillow at him.

Liam flinched away, raising his arms in surrender as he laughed, “Besides, that was definitely your fault.”

Before Theo could start a full-fledged war on the older boy, the sound of his phone ringing interrupted.

"Scott. Hey," said Liam, picking up the phone. "Is everything okay?"

Theo listened intently, able to hear Scott saying something about a pack meeting.

"Okay, we'll be there," Liam was replying.

After Liam hung up, he turned towards Theo smirking, "Looks like you'll have to get up after all."

"Nope," Theo rolled over. "No way."

"You wanted to help..."

"Not anymore I don't. You can all die for all I care."

Liam raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his lips. It struck him how much Theo really had changed. Not long ago, if Theo had said something like that, Liam would have actually had to take it seriously.

After a few seconds of enduring Liam's judging stare, Theo gave in.

"Fine."

 

* * *

 

 

“We think Monroe might be back.”

They were all gathered at the clinic, and after Scott’s words, no one looked particularly happy. His statement had been met with a prolonged silence.

“…Well, that’s not great,” Theo started.

Liam rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips.

He focused on Scott, “Why do you think that? Do you know for sure?”

“There was a pack of werewolves found dead not far from here,” said Lydia.

“My dad spoke to Argent about it…” Stiles cut in. “They think it may have been a group of hunters.”

“So she’s been recruiting…” Mason concluded.

“ _If_ it’s her,” Malia emphasized.

“It _might_ not be her...” Liam added, choosing to be optimistic.

“Even if it isn’t Monroe,” said Theo, “A group of hunters still sounds like a problem to me.”

“And if it is… She’ll probably try to kill me again,” said Scott. “She’ll probably try to kill all of us.”

Mason winced, “Right... Great.”

“It’s only been what… just over a week since we last saw her?” Theo pointed out. “She can’t possibly have gathered enough people and figured out a whole plan to attack us in such a short amount of time.”

Scott shrugged, “You might be right. And I have no doubt that we can take her if she does try to get to us, but we need to be careful. There’s no telling what she might do if she is back.”

“We’ll be careful,” Liam replied. “Keep us updated on everything – right now I kind of have to get to school.”

“And I have to go back to sleep so…” Theo added.

“Whose idea was it for him to be here again?” Stiles asked, gesturing at Theo.

Scott ignored Stiles and nodded at Liam instead, “I’ll let you know as soon as I hear anything.”

Mason also turned to Liam, “Wait, you’re actually coming?”

“I guess so yeah,” Liam shrugged in response.

Before he left, Liam pulled Theo aside.

“Make sure you call me if you need anything,” Liam whispered. “You can sleep in my bed if you think that might help…”

“I’ll be fine,” Theo reassured. “Go to school. Be a normal teenager again, have a Theo-free day.”

Liam chuckled, “Who says I want a Theo-free day? I’d much rather be at home with you than be at school doing math.”

“If only the Liam of a few weeks ago could hear you now…” Theo teased.

Liam laughed in response, “Well it’s not exactly hard to beat math, is it? Besides… I think the Theo of a few weeks ago would’ve had a pretty hard time accepting this whole dynamic too.”

“Hey, I would’ve been stoked,” Theo replied, only half joking.

Liam raised his eyebrows, “I’m flattered. Now go home, I probably won’t see you until after you get back from work.”

_Home._ The word stuck out to Theo. It had been a long time since he had had a proper home. He knew couldn’t stay with Liam forever but right now… He had a home, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

 

* * *

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Mason asked Liam later on when they were studying at Liam’s house.

“Who?”

“Theo.”

“Oh. Right. That’s…” Liam shifted uncomfortably.

“I mean, I didn’t think you were into guys, but the way you look at him…” Mason trailed off.

Liam shrugged, “I don’t know, I think I might be bi.”

“Cool,” Mason grinned, “That’s great. Does this mean I can talk about how hot Ryan Gosling is more often?”

Liam chuckled and put his head in his hands, dramatically proclaiming, “I’ve created a monster. But uh… well yeah maybe.”

Mason laughed, before raising his eyebrows suggestively, “So have you and Theo…?”

“No! No. Nothing like that,” Liam stuttered. “I don’t even know if he likes me like that or if he’s into guys or… I mean I think he might be. I’m pretty sure there’s something there but I don’t know, I could be wrong…”

“He likes you,” said Mason firmly. “And that dude is not straight. Trust me.”

“How do you know?” Liam challenged.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

Liam bit his lip. He really wanted to believe Mason.

“He’s also been living with you for a week and he hasn’t tried to kill you yet,” Mason added. “That’s probably a record for him so…”

Liam snorted, “I’m not sure that says much - right now he has no reason to want to kill me.”

“What happens when he does?” asked Mason softly. “What happens if he starts getting all power hungry again?”

Liam hesitated, “I don’t know… He says he doesn’t care about power anymore. He just wants to live his life, be happy, you know?”

“You believe him?” Mason cocked his head curiously.

“Yeah, I do…” Liam replied, looking up at his friend. “Do you?”

“Honestly?” Mason paused, deep in thought. “I don’t know. But I’m certainly more willing to believe it now than I was a week ago. I didn’t believe he _could_ change until I saw him take Gabe’s pain but… Now? Now I think he deserves a chance.”

Liam hadn’t realized how much he needed to hear that. It was reassuring to know he wasn’t the only one that thought that Theo could be good.

Mason saw Liam’s relief and added a warning, “But I can’t say I trust him yet either. I certainly wouldn't bet your life on it.”

Liam nodded, “I know. I know you don’t trust him.”

“But you do,” Mason said softly. There was no question in his voice; it was a statement.

Liam shrugged in response, “Yeah.”

“Just make sure you’re careful, okay? I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Liam nodded slowly, “I’ll be careful. I know what he’s done. A year ago he would have happily killed me to get what he wanted – I haven’t forgotten that.”

“But you like him,” Mason pointed out again, he raised his eyebrows teasingly.

Liam chuckled, “I mean… have you seen the guy? Surely you can appreciate…”

Mason interrupted him in a fit of laughter, “From afar maybe. Very afar.”

Liam snorted and Mason continued, “But hey, if murdering sociopath is your type, then go for it.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

Before Mason could reply, they were interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing.

It was Corey. Mason listened to him speak for a minute, and whatever it was – it looked serious.

“Okay, I’ll tell him,” Mason was saying. He paused for a second. “Okay, stay safe. I love you too.”

He hung up the phone and stared down at it, “Shit.”

Liam frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Mason looked over at Liam and sighed, “Monroe sent some hunters to the hospital. They went after Melissa to try and get to Scott. She’s okay – Corey and Scott were already there, but they’re still fighting, and you need to get over there right now. Malia’s on her way as well. Is your dad there?”

Liam froze, slowly processing what Mason had said.

“No… No, he’d be back by now but… Theo’s at the hospital,” he whispered, looking up at Mason, his vulnerability on full display. “Shit. _Shit._ I have to go help them. What if something happens? What if -”

 “He can handle himself,” said Mason interjected softly, “but you’re right, he could use your help. They could all use your help. _So, go_.”

“Okay,” Liam nodded slowly. His breathing was heavy and his hands were shaking slightly. He got up, making to leave.

“Be careful,” warned Mason, calling after him, "Don't do anything stupid and impulsive; it will only get you hurt, and that won’t do anyone any good.”

Liam nodded once more in understanding and sent a quick text to Theo. _Where are you? Are you okay? I’m on my way._

Liam might be impulsive, but he wasn’t stupid.

He figured fifty percent was better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's first day at the hospital becomes far more eventful than he had hoped.

When Theo received Liam’s text he had a gun to his head.

Suffice to say, it hadn’t exactly been the perfect first day he’d been hoping for.

“Hello again,” Monroe reloaded the gun. “It’s Theo, isn’t it?”

Theo really had the worst luck. He felt the phone vibrate in his pocket, but he was a little too preoccupied to answer. Whoever it was would have to forgive him.

It seemed that Monroe heard the noise.

“Why don’t you tell whoever that is that you’re okay, and then we can talk about what we’re going to do here,” she said.

“ _Am I_ okay?” Theo questioned, reaching into his pocket for his phone. His eyes flickered down. It was Liam. _Where are you? Are you okay? I’m on my way._

“I guess that’s up to you.”

Theo’s brows drew together, unimpressed, and Monroe continued, “I know who you are Theo, I know that all you really want is power. I can give you that. So why don’t we help each other out?”

“Right yeah, like you wouldn’t just kill me as soon as you got what you want,” Theo replied coolly. “Seeing as you think my existence is an abomination and all.”

Monroe smiled thinly, “I’m willing to make an exception.”

“I’m honored,” Theo replied smoothly, playing for time. “Why me?”

“Gerard told me about you. At the end of the day, you always choose yourself. The others are blinded by loyalty, but you… You’re smart, you know how to pick the winning side.”

“And you think that’s you?” Theo raised an eyebrow.

“Eventually, we’ll come out on top,” she replied. “It’s inevitable - you know that. There are too many of us. You can die with the rest of them if you’d like… _or_ you can help me.”

Theo snorted, “Help you? What exactly is it that you think I can help you with?”

“I could use someone on the inside. It’d make this all a lot quicker… We could end this together. There doesn’t have to be so much unnecessary bloodshed.”

“How noble of you.”

“You know it’s the best chance you have,” Monroe continued.

“They don’t trust me enough for me to be any use to you.”

“And yet you’re willing to die for them?”

Theo didn’t reply – his defiant expression was all the answer she needed.

“You’re closer than you say then,” Monroe challenged. “I know you’re with them – that makes you useful. I don’t know you, but I know you’re still the ‘Theo’ Gerard told me about. You don’t do friends, and if you do, you certainly don’t die for them.”

Something dangerous flashed through Theo’s eyes.

“You’re right, you don’t know me – certainly not as well as you think you do,” he said quietly.

Monroe laughed, “Do you think they would go to the same lengths to protect you? After everything you did to them… They’re bound to betray you eventually, so why not make the first move?”

When Theo didn’t reply, Monroe lowered her gun slowly, “I’m here for you Theo. I want you on my side.”

“I thought you came here for Melissa.”

Theo had run into Scott just before Monroe had happened upon him. He and Malia were (and were probably still) fighting the hunters.

Monroe shrugged, “There’s more than one way to get to Scott McCall.”

“You’re desperate,” Theo observed. “Coming to me? I guess you figured out you’re not going to be able to beat Scott. You were right by the way - I know how to pick the winning side. Perhaps if I had helped you, you wouldn’t be totally screwed but… I’m not about to betray my own kind. I’m not a monster – not anymore, at least.”

Theo paused and Monroe narrowed her eyes as he continued, “Is this going to be a weekly thing by the way? You know… us kicking your ass, and then you coming back for more? I hope not – I’m getting pretty tired of seeing your face.”

Monroe stiffened.

“I’ll take that as a no,” she said, raising her gun once more and pointing it directly at Theo. “Shame.”

As Theo started baring his fangs he heard a roar coming from behind him. _Liam._

"Don't touch him," the younger boy growled.

“Liam,” Monroe smiled thinly. "How about I start with you instead?"

She turned the gun towards Liam now, and without thinking, Theo moved. The shot rang in his ears as he dove in front of Liam, and he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

As Liam moved towards Theo, Monroe turned and ran.

They could hear gunshots close by. It sounded like it was coming from the direction Monroe had run in. Liam figured that must be where Scott and Malia were.

Liam stared at Theo for a moment, processing, “You… You just…”

"You took your time getting here,” Theo interrupted in a pained attempt at humor, sinking to the ground. He pulled his hand away from his shoulder and it was sticky with blood. _It was a shame – he had really liked that shirt._

“You didn’t answer my text,” Liam defended. He kneeled down next to Theo, “Shit Theo, are you..?”

“I'll be fine," Theo gritted his teeth, "Go after her."

Liam looked at the wound more closely and his heart stopped.

“You’re not fine.”

“Yes, I am,” Theo maintained. “Really Liam, I’m –“

“You’re not fucking fine!” Liam insisted. “That wasn’t a normal bullet.”

Theo looked down at his shoulder.

“Shit,” He breathed. “Wolfsbane.”

Liam was almost paralysed; he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the undeniable hint of purple mixing with Theo's blood.

Theo gulped, “Okay. We'll have to burn it out."

When Liam didn't respond, he gestured to the wound, "The wolfsbane. We have to burn it out."

Liam forced his eyes upwards to meet Theo's gaze.

“Burn it?" He gulped. "With what?”

Theo shrugged, “I don’t know, I… I saw someone in maintenance using a blowtorch earlier?”

Liam winced – that sounded pretty painful. Theo on the other hand seemed nonchalant about it.

Liam collected himself, willing himself to think logically, “Okay… Where do they keep their stuff? In a supply cupboard or something?”

Theo nodded and pointed in the direction of the gunshots.

"That way.”

Liam sighed, “Of course it's that way. Okay. Let’s do this.”

He hauled Theo’s arm over his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. They started in the direction of the gunshots, with Liam still supporting Theo’s weight.

They stopped for a moment when they got closer - Liam could hear at least seven or eight heartbeats around the corner. When Liam stuck his head out he could see Scott and Malia, both fighting off several hunters. He had just spotted the door to what must have been the supply closet Theo was talking about when a hunter spotted him and shot at him.

“Fuck,” Liam ducked back behind the corner, and Theo gave him questioning look of concern.

Liam wrapped his arm back around Theo to steady him and whispered, “One of them saw me. Do you think you can make it there on your own?”

Theo nodded in response.

“I’ll cover you, and meet you there in a minute,” said Liam quietly, talking in a rush.

Theo tried to look confident, but he knew Liam could hear his heart racing. Liam’s heart was racing just as fast and Theo couldn’t decide whether that was reassuring or if it just made the whole situation more stressful. He settled for a mix of both.

Liam bit his lip when he looked back at Theo. He tried to smile reassuringly but he figured Theo would be able to see through it. Theo gave him a smile in return, which Liam appreciated – despite knowing that it was equally forced.

Theo felt like he needed to say something, but he just couldn’t put everything he was feeling into words.

Liam saved him the trouble. His voice was shaky when he spoke, “Okay, well… Don’t die.”

Liam stepped out from behind the corner as bared his fangs.

Theo watched Liam dodge the bullet that was instantly shot in his direction. The beta lunged forwards towards the hunter who had fired the shot, knocking the gun out of her hand and Theo took that as his cue to move.

He managed to make it to the supply closet without getting shot a second time. This momentary relief gave him just enough time to think about the bullet wound in his shoulder, and he cursed as he felt all the pain rushing back to him. The bullet had gone straight through him, so at least there wasn’t much of the wolfsbane in his system. All in all, he figured his chances were looking pretty good. If that bullet had gotten lodged in his shoulder it might have been a different story.

Liam joined him after a minute, ducking in and shutting the door quickly behind him.

He turned around to see Theo on the floor looking back up at him.

“You good?” Theo asked, scanning the younger boy for any signs of injury.

“You got shot and you’re worried about me?” Liam joked shakily. “Who are you and what have you done with Theo Raeken?”

Theo smiled, “Excuse me for giving a damn. I’ll try not to next time.”

“Mmm,” Liam agreed, only half paying attention as he scrambled to find to the blowtorch.

Theo snorted, “So ungrateful today.”

“Excuse me for not wanting you to die,” Liam shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “Time is kind of the essence here – _yes!_ ”

Liam held the torch in his hands. He fiddled with it, trying to figure out how to get it to work.

After a few seconds, the torch lit up with an orange glow and Liam grinned, “Got it.”

Theo flinched, “Ah. Great.”

He was significantly less nonchalant about the prospect of burning his own flesh than he had been five minutes ago.

Liam gave him a quick smile of sympathy then inclined his head, “You ready?”

Theo wavered. _Was he ready? Well... He had certainly been through far worse._

Theo’s eyes hardened as his expression transformed into one of determination, “Let’s get this over with."

When his eyes flickered over to the torch again he felt his stomach lurch and he elected to close his eyes.

Liam knelt down next to him and gulped, “I don’t know if I can…”

Theo opened his eyes to glare pointedly in Liam’s direction, “Well it’s this or leaving me to die so…”

When Liam bit his lip nervously, Theo’s eyes softened.

“Really Liam, I can take it. _I’ll be fine._ ” He reassured.

Liam nodded slowly, but remained fixed where he sat for the moment. Theo let it sink in that _Liam was worried about him. Liam genuinely -_

“I uh… didn’t know you cared so much about me,” Theo’s tone was joking but his voice was soft.

Liam snorted.

“Of course I care about you. After everything…”

He seemed to snap out of it at that, and placed one hand on Theo’s uninjured shoulder as he moved closer.

“Just… hold still,” he whispered.

He brought the burning torch to Theo’s skin.

Theo winced and grunted in pain, “Jesus… fuck.”

Theo shut his eyes again as he felt the pain rush over him. Liam worked quickly, burning out the wolfsbane and cauterizing the wound. Theo started to heal almost instantly after that.

Liam released a shuddering breath of relief, sitting back and lowering the blowtorch. His eyes fixed on Theo, who was staring back at the younger boy as he felt an overwhelming rush of emotion.

They sat, listening to each other’s breathing, as the frantic racing of their hearts slowed in a brief moment of rest.

Liam let out a dry laugh, and shook his head slightly, “Jesus… I can’t believe you took an actual bullet for me.”

“I’m really stepping up my ‘saving your life’ game aren’t I?” Theo chuckled.

Liam snorted. _That he certainly was._ The air between them was heavy and laced with a tension that both recognized, yet neither had the courage to explicitly acknowledge.

Liam bit his lip, sobering quickly as he looked Theo straight in the eye once more, “Never again, you hear me?”

Theo sighed, “Again with the ungratefulness...”

Liam was stern when he replied, refusing to let Theo take the situation lightly, “I don’t want you to die for me _. I need you to stay alive._ ”

Theo’s expression sobered for a moment. It was clear that he understood the weight of what Liam was saying.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” The casual grin he forced didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Now come on. Let’s get back out there, it sounds like Scott still needs us.”

The gunshots had stopped, but from the sound of it, the fighting had continued.

Liam considered for a second, brows drawing together, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. Good as new."

Liam knew there was no way Theo had fully healed, but he gave in nonetheless. “Fine. I just went through all this to save your ass though. If you die on me now, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Theo smiled, “I’ll try my best not to die then.”

“You’d better.”

Liam opened the door. Theo heard growls and metal clashing and gunshots starting up again. Every part of his essence told him to run straight in the other direction, but when Liam bared his fangs and ran towards the sounds, there was no question about it. He raced after him. After all, he would have followed that boy just about anywhere at that point.

They rounded the corner and took on the hunters together – the perfect team. Scott and Malia were vastly outnumbered, but were holding their own. It seemed everyone else had fled the area, and Theo guessed the police must have been on their way.

The hunters turned, taken off guard momentarily by their new attackers.

Some acted quickly, rushing towards the two of them. As he fought side by side with Liam, Theo quickly started to realize the price of altruism – taking down someone _without_ killing them was easier said than done, especially when they were trying to kill you.

One hunter in particular managed to get the best of him, and he fell clumsily when he leapt out of her blade’s reach.

Theo felt a sharp pain in his shoulder when he fell backwards. _Shit. The bullet wound._ He didn’t have time to think about it, rising to his feet and baring his fangs at her.

Pain shot through him again when he lunged forwards at the hunter, and he faltered. He was only distracted for a second, but the hunter took advantage of it.

Liam was nearby when he saw a flash of metal and a hunter lunging at Theo. He didn’t stop to think, and jumped forwards in front of Theo. His senses were overwhelmed, everything was happening too fast, but he registered a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Once the hunter went back in the direction of Scott and Malia, Liam turned towards Theo, fear washing over him.

“Shit,” Theo whispered, looking down at the blade in Liam’s stomach.

Liam gave him a pained grimace.

“I guess this makes me a hypocrite."

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, that was a little mean


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam face the repercussions of Monroe's attack.

“Jesus Liam…” 

Theo wrapped an arm around the younger boy and helped him move around the corner, away from the hunters. “I’m starting to understand why you weren’t stoked by me taking a bullet for you.”

Liam laughed weakly.

Theo willed himself to think logically, but he couldn’t help but let his mind spiral in fear.

“Okay, I’m going to pull the knife out,” He whispered shakily, “It should be fine. You should be able to heal.”

Liam trusted Theo – with his life, with everything. It had never been more clear than in that moment. He nodded slowly, letting out a hoarse whisper, “Okay. Do it.”

Theo’s hands were shaky as he removed the blade. When blood started to seep from the wound, Theo couldn’t tear his eyes away. He found there was something sickening and sinister about the sight. He wasn't used to that feeling - he was used to seeing others in pain. He was used to bloodshed. But this was Liam, and that changed everything.

He had acted as quickly as he could, and Liam had let out a small whimper of pain that made Theo’s heart plummet. It was as if Theo himself was feeling Liam’s pain. In truth, what he felt was simply a pain of a different kind.

It wasn’t until a minute later that Theo started to truly panic, as Liam’s pain didn’t seem to be dissipating.

“Hey, are you okay?” Theo asked softly, his concern increasing as he watched Liam struggle to answer.

Liam was clutching his stomach, “I don’t know, I…”

He pulled his hand away, and blood gushed out of the wound again.

“I’m not healing.”

“Can you shift?” asked Theo, a forced calmness to his tone.

Liam shook his head, “I don’t know what’s happening. I can’t…”

“Liam!” Scott raced over to the two of them, and turned to Theo, “Is he…?”

“I’m okay,” Liam tried to speak, but the pain in his voice made it quite clear that he was decidedly not okay.

“He’s just having trouble healing. He’ll be okay, he just needs to shift. He’ll be fine,” It was like Theo was trying to reassure himself. “What about the hunters?”

“They ran. Malia’s gone after them,” replied Scott, scanning Liam’s wound. “He’s losing a lot of blood. Make sure he keeps applying pressure to the wound, if he’s too weak, do it for him. Try and trigger his shift somehow. I –“

Theo nodded quickly, “Go after them. I’ve got Liam.”

Scott nodded in return, directing one last look of concern in Liam’s direction before racing off after the hunters.

Theo’s focus returned to Liam, who was now applying pressure to his wound again.

“God, we really can’t catch a break can we?” Liam exhaled, forcing a pained smile on his face. "I swear this place is cursed."

Theo let out a dry laugh. He looked down at Liam’s stomach. From the amount of blood, it didn’t look like it was healing anytime soon.

It was when Liam glanced down that the fear truly hit him.

“Ah fuck that looks bad,” he whispered, his voice shaking as he added, “God yeah that looks really bad.”

He sank to the ground slowly. Everything was going fuzzy, the world around him just seemed to fade away, but Theo’s voice seemed to keep him tethered somehow.

“You’re going to be okay,” Theo was saying, kneeling down next to him. “You just have to trigger your healing. You have to turn.”

“Believe me; I’m fucking trying,” Liam snapped.

Theo flinched, but Liam’s anger melted away as soon as he spoke, leaving a look of sheer terror in his eyes. “I can’t do it. I don’t think I can do it.”

He was starting to hyperventilate, in a state of complete panic at this point.

 “Hey,” Theo’s tone softened. “Look at me, you can do this. Focus.”

Liam gazed back into Theo’s eyes, seeing the hope, the desperation, and the stubborn refusal to let Liam die. Liam had lost a lot of blood; they were both covered in it – and in Theo’s blood from earlier. He could feel himself fading away.

“You’re not dying on me today. I won’t let you,” Theo reached to hold Liam’s hand tightly.

He felt Liam’s pain course through him. It took him by surprise, and it became almost unbearable after mere seconds, yet still, he tightened his hold on Liam’s hand, taking more pain.

Liam’s eyes widened, but he seemed unable to respond.

Liam blinked slowly, and it was like his eyelids held the weight of the world. It wasn't long before Liam couldn’t find the strength to open his eyes anymore.

Theo gripped the younger boy’s face with his other hand, and tears of pain and frustration rolled down his cheeks.

“Liam please,” his voice shook.

Seeing Liam like this was unbearable.

Theo didn't know what to do. He was helpless, a bystander, unable to look away from the younger boy. He just knelt, whispering for Liam to stay with him. His breath became faster and faster the more he noticed Liam's become gradually slower. But then Theo heard a sound coming from Liam's pocket. It was his phone buzzing. Theo almost ignored it, but he picked it up when he saw who it was. _Stiles._

_“_ Hey. Liam, I can’t reach Scott, are you –“

“Stiles,” Theo interrupted. “Stiles, it’s me. Some of the hunters ran off. Scott and Malia have gone after them. But Stiles… Liam’s not good. He’s not healing. I don’t know what to do. He’s lost so much blood. He can’t focus. He can’t shift. I'm losing him. I –“

He trailed off, and his voice wavered, “Shit, I don’t know what to do.”

Stiles was quiet for a second.

“You really do care about him don’t you.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose him,” Theo admitted. “Please. Just tell me what I should do, Is there anything –“

“Kiss him,” Stiles interrupted.

Theo was taken aback, “What?”

“ _Kiss him_ ,” Stiles repeated. “It’ll help him focus, just… do it.”

Theo’s brows drew together and he felt his throat tighten, unable to respond. It certainly wasn’t the response he had expected.

“Trust me,” Stiles’ voice was almost… _soft_.

“Alright… okay,” he eventually stammered.

He hung up the phone and turned to Liam. The younger boy was frighteningly pale, and his breathing was shallow. _It was worth a shot. It wasn’t exactly how he had pictured their first kiss going down, but if there was any chance this could save Liam, he had to at least try._

“I swear to god Liam, if this doesn’t work, I’ll kill you myself,” his voice trembled as he spoke.

With one hand reaching to cup Liam’s face, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Liam’s.

The kiss soft and tentative at first, as Theo slowly explored the feeling of Liam’s lips against his own, silently willing the younger boy to be okay. When Liam made no movement in response, Theo became more insistent. Tears streamed down his cheeks as pulled Liam closer, overcome with a forceful desperation. He didn’t ask; he demanded, determinedly kissing the younger boy with every fibre of his being.

It was only when he felt Liam shift against him that he pulled back. Where Theo’s eyes were still filled with fearful apprehension, Liam’s were glowing a piercing gold.

Liam collapsed back against the wall in exhaustion, still staring up at the older boy as his eyes returned to their regular shade of blue – he had started to heal.

“Hey,” he breathed.

Theo laughed in a relieved exhale, his heart still beating frantically.

“Hey,” Theo echoed.

He sat back next to Liam, his heart still racing.

“How did you do that?” Liam asked faintly, his voice hoarse.

Theo answered truthfully, “I don’t know.”

It was starting to dawn on Liam however. A part of him had known for a while, but it was only now that it came to the forefront of his mind.

It took a few moments for everything to catch up to him after that.

“Monroe…” Liam started to get up, “We have to –“

“Scott and Malia have in covered,” Theo interrupted. “You’re in no shape to go after them right now. I wasn’t ready earlier, and you’re certainly not ready now. You could have died because of me. If you go after them, you’ll get yourself killed for real this time and I don’t know if I could…”

Theo trailed off and Liam sighed, leaning back against the wall again, “Alright, _alright_. You’re right.”

They sat in silence for a moment, before Theo finally voiced the thought that was repeating in his mind.

“You’re okay,” he said, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself. “You _are_ okay, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Liam smiled. He was still in pain but he was grower stronger by the second. “I mean… I’m _going_ to be okay.”

Theo nodded slowly. His breathing was heavy, and he allowed himself to feel the full weight of everything that had just happened.

“I thought you were going to die,” he whispered, shaking his head in near disbelief. _“I thought you were going to die.”_

Liam’s heart broke when he saw the pain that racked Theo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, reaching for Theo’s hand and squeezing gently. “I’m so sorry.”

Theo rested his forehead against Liam’s for a moment, his breathing slowing down as he finally let it set in that they were okay. He wound his arms around the younger boy, pulling him into a tight embrace. Liam clung onto Theo, burying his head into his neck.

“You saved me. Again,” Liam murmured when they eventually pulled apart. “If you keep this up, you might actually make up for all the times you tried to kill me someday. Someday pretty soon actually, and uh… I mean, if you’re going to save me like that every time, I might just have to almost-die more often.”

Theo laughed, “I’d rather I didn’t have to save your life again to be honest, but... I suppose it’d be too much to ask for you to stay out of trouble for once.”

Liam shrugged, a small grin taking over his expression, “Not when I have a knight in shining armour to protect me.”

“You never know - next time I might just leave your ass to die,” said Theo, rising to his feet and offering his arm to pull Liam up. “So maybe you should be more careful in future.”

Liam snorted, “I’m touched that you’re so concerned. It’s rather sweet.”

“Well, you did almost die just now.” Theo’s voice was soft, and he stepped towards Liam. “Excuse me for feeling somewhat emotional still.”

“Fair point,” Liam conceded. He swallowed, starting to get distracted by how close Theo was. “I guess I can understand that.”

“Liam…” Theo murmured, his eyes flickering down to Liam’s lips.

“Yeah?”

“I really want to kiss you again,” he said softly.

Liam’s shivered, “Fuck. Yeah you should – you should definitely do that. That would be –“

Theo chuckled, and leaned forwards, interrupting him with an easy kiss. Liam quickly responded with fervour, deepening the kiss. Liam wound his arms around Theo’s neck, and the older boy’s hands rested on his waist. As one hand pulled Liam closer, the other reached upwards to clutch Liam’s face.

The kiss became softer towards the end, and they both savoured every touch – just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

They still remained close when they drew back, simply parting enough to look each other in the eyes.

“God,” Liam breathed.

“Not quite,” the side of Theo’s mouth quirked upwards.

Liam chuckled, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Oh?” Theo replied teasingly, raising his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Okay maybe not that long technically, but still, it feels like forever."

Theo snorted.

 “I was ready to kiss you in that elevator a week ago,” He muttered under his breath.

It was clear from the pinkness that immediately flushed the younger boy’s cheeks that he had heard.

“I would’ve been okay with that.”

Theo pouted, “Only _okay?_ ” 

“Alright asshole, I would have liked that,” Liam rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t conceal his affectionate smile. “Happy now?”

“Yes," Theo replied, his sincere smile making Liam smile shyly in return.

“I would have totally spiralled into doubt and confusion shortly after though…” He pointed out, “I must say I feel I whole lot more confident about your intentions now than I did last week.”

Theo couldn’t really blame him, but he feigned offence nonetheless, “I assure you, my intentions were perfectly noble.”

"I'm sure," Liam grinned, “Who knew that me telling you I wasn’t going to die for you would be such a turn on?”

Theo shrugged, “Well maybe you should keep that whole ‘not dying for me’ thing in mind next time you throw yourself in front of a knife to save me.”

“You say that like you didn’t take a bullet for me just before."

Theo laughed, “I guess we both lied huh?”

“I guess we did.”

Liam squeezed Theo’s hand, offering him a small smile. Theo brushed his thumb across Liam’s cheek and pressed their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss. Liam tilted his head upwards and pulled Theo closer, resting his hands on the older boy’s waist. The only thing that mattered to them in that moment was _this_ – them, _together_. 

Liam pressed his body against Theo’s, wanting to be closer. Theo’s arms wound around the younger boy’s neck as he -

“I see you guys are okay,” Mason’s voice interrupted.

Theo pulled back reluctantly, turning to glare at Mason.

Liam laughed, resting a reassuring hand on Theo’s arm.

“Yeah, we’re good,” he said. “Did Scott get to Monroe?”

 Mason shook his head, “She got away again.”

“Well… shit.” It was Theo who had spoken.

All of a sudden, everything else that had happened seemed so much more real. Monroe was still out there. This time they had gotten lucky. She had returned with only a fraction of what she could gather in the future, and still, both Theo and Liam had come far too close to death for comfort. Theo had managed to distract himself up until that point with Liam, and whilst there was nothing he would rather be distracted with, Mason had brought him back to reality, and he couldn’t help but admit it to himself – he was scared.

 

* * *

 

When they drove home, Liam was eerily reminded of the near-identical trip he and Theo had taken just over a week earlier. Theo had been similarly silent, and Liam had been similarly anxious about what was to come. However, the similarities just seemed to make the differences stand out more – the way Theo tentatively laced their fingers together and the way Liam gripped Theo’s hand like a lifeline, the way Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, and kissed the younger boy’s forehead softly when they arrived _home,_ because it wasn’t just ‘Liam’s house’ anymore either.

Instead of listening to Theo’s sobs from afar, Liam saw the older boy’s tears up close, shimmering in his eyes when Liam lead him by the hand into the bathroom. Liam didn’t need words to communicate that he understood everything that Theo was feeling, as it was written plainly in his eyes. Liam’s fingers trailed across the older boy’s chest. The blood on Theo’s shirt was dry now, and Liam tugged at its hem in question. Theo nodded, and Liam pulled the shirt up over Theo’s head, discarding it to the side. His thumb brushed over the small scar that still remained on Theo’s shoulder from earlier. He guessed that Theo would find a larger scar still healing across Liam’s stomach, and he quickly discovered he was right when Theo undressed Liam in turn. Their skin was stained with blood, and Liam couldn’t tell what was Theo’s and what was his own – which was, in itself, an unnerving reminder of how close they had come to losing each other. They removed the rest of their garments quickly after that, refusing to linger too long on the unavoidable awkwardness of the situation. Both had the same overriding need to feel clean, and untouched, and _safe_.

All the heaviness and the tense apprehension seemed to wash away when they stepped into the shower together. The sinister red that had painted their torsos was quickly diluted as the hot water rushed over them, and soapy hands continued to scrub at each other’s skin fixatedly until long after the color had disappeared.

Liam’s hands clutched at Theo’s back, and Theo leaned into to his touch. When Liam tilted his head upwards, Theo leaned down to capture his lips. With one hand cupping Liam’s cheek, Theo’s mouth moved against his with unwavering reverence. Theo’s tongue traced Liam’s lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from the younger boy. Liam couldn’t help but press against Theo, gasping when one of Theo’s legs made its way between Liam’s. Firm hands pushed Liam backwards, pinning him against the cool tiled surface behind him, sending shivers up Liam’s spine.

Liam craved Theo's closeness – his taste, his touch... Liam's breath hitched when Theo's mouth moved along his jawline and then down to nip at his neck.

"Theo," Liam breathed unevenly. "I need..."

Liam's hips jerked uncontrollably and Theo quickly figured out exactly what Liam needed, grinding back against him for a moment before reaching down to palm Liam’s member in his fist. Liam thrusted into Theo’s grasp, and starting stroking the other boy in turn. Theo’s lips returned to Liam’s mouth, slightly muffling the sounds that the younger boy shamelessly relinquished. There was little method or expertise to their movement, but they chased after the feeling of intimacy and _closeness_ that they both craved with messy, rushed strokes. Words of reassurance, praise and reverence were whispered into each other’s ears, and eventually, when their bodies shook in a violent climax, they collapsed against each other. They breathed heavily and pressed their foreheads together, drinking in the moment, and memorizing every touch.

 

* * *

 

 

It was later that night, when they were curled up in Liam’s bed together, that Liam finally voiced what he had realized earlier.

“I’m pretty sure you’re my anchor." Liam's words were quiet and tentative, but they were sure.

Theo looked up at him from where he was tracing patterns on the palm of the younger boy’s hand. He bit his lip, unable to prevent a small smile as he felt an overwhelming rush of warmth, with his surprise coinciding with a certain sense of fondness. There weren’t any words that could quite express the affection and gratitude he felt for the younger boy, and he was struck by how lucky he was to have Liam in his life.

“I think you have been for a while,” Liam continued, thinking back over the past few weeks. “Longer than I’ve even liked you probably… You used to drive me crazy – and not in a good way. You got under my skin, and although that pissed me off… It grounded me. You always saw _me_ – which meant you were the only one who could reach me sometimes, the only one who could stop me from going too far. And now… now just being around you makes me feel like it’s all okay, that I can be me. Now, I always feel safe with you, which was kind of jarring at first but… Well… When I’m with you, I feel like I can finally breathe, and uh - that’s not a feeling I ever want to lose.”

Theo stopped tracing on Liam’s hand, instead intertwining their fingers together as he considered how to voice what he wanted to say.

“You’re my anchor too,” He admitted. Liam looked surprised, but his face broke into a smile nonetheless as Theo elaborated. “I only figured it out yesterday. That’s why I don’t get bad dreams when you’re with me. And that’s why I couldn’t help but care about you – even when I didn’t want to admit it. I always needed you to be okay, and I could never figure out why. It was kind of annoying actually. I don’t normally _do_ selfless, but time and time again I found myself risking my neck to save your stupid ass.”

“Which I am eternally grateful for,” Liam grinned.

Theo snorted, “I sure hope so.”

When Liam smiled in response, Theo knew he was done for. He felt himself smile back. How could he not, when Liam was looking at Theo as if he was the moon and stars?

“Anchors, huh?” Theo whispered.

Liam reached up to brush Theo’s hair out of his eyes, resting his hand on Theo’s jaw and tracing small circles on Theo’s cheek with his thumb.

“Anchors…” He repeated slowly, a ghost of a smile still on his lips. “I like the sound of that.”

When he drew the older boy in for a kiss, the rest of the world fell away. It was just him and Theo. After everything they’d been through… after everything that had happened - after every time they thought they might die, and after every time they thought that the other could never feel the same way -  they could finally have this.

It was when Theo lay awake that night, listening to the sound of Liam's breathing next to him, that he realised that even though he was scared, perhaps more scared than he'd ever been - after all, he'd never had so much to lose... He realised that it was worth it. This was strange and new, and it terrified him. But he was happy. Whatever might happen in the future, however much he might get hurt, it would be worth the risk. For once, he let his excitement outweigh his terror, and as he tightened his arm around Liam, Theo knew, with a kind of certainty that he had never truly felt before, that what he was doing was right - and he couldn't help but smile at that thought. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope y'all enjoyed the ride, and a big thank you to everyone who has left comments along the way <3


End file.
